Daughters of Time
by LadyKryptonite294
Summary: AU. Xover with Prison Break . Chrissie Scofield is the normal daughter of an ex-prison escapee who just so happens to be best friends with the daughter of a 200 year old vampire! ERINSTER AND NEASA inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone, i would like to dedicate this story to ma gd m8 Dee, otherwsie know as ****TrueEngel**** on ere, lucky for me she has let me borrow her gr8 characters Erin and Neasa, from her amazing stories including Twins in LA and Twins at 13 and Twins at 15**

**However, the character of Chrissie Scofield is all mine i can happily say, and i hope her and the Prison Break world is welcomed here in the Angel fandom, along with TrueEngel's and myself's own stories involving her aweosme characters!**

**I reli hope you like this Dee and i hope Ness didn't mind me takin her lil sis for a while :D**

**NEASA and EZ luv ya to bits, thankz for doin this for me :D**

**Well i think that is a long enough intro HEHE, on with the story...**

* * *

**Title:** Daughters of Time

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** General/humour

**Pairing:** Michael/Chrissie (father/daughter), Ez/Chrissie (best friends)

**Author notes:** Hey…This is for Dee and her wonderful character Erin who just purely deserved a place in one of ma stories hehe…so be kind and please let me know what you think, comments are always welcomed…_just not too harsh_ :D

**Summary:** AU. Angel crossover with Prison Break. Chrissie Scofield is the normal daughter of an ex-prison escapee who just so happens to be best friends with the daughter of a 200 year old vampire! Life's simple, _right?_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Prison Break or Angel/Buffy characters, they all belong to FOX or Joss Whedon, unless it is Erin who belongs solely to Dee :D…unfortunately, what I wouldn't give to own Michael _sigh_… or Erin and Neasa, DAMN Dee why taunt me with such good characters GRR, still luv ya tho :D

* * *

**Daughters of Time**

"Chrissie! We have to leave, come on baby" Michael yelled up the stairs to his daughter as he stood waiting to take her to school.

"Coming Dad and don't forget we have to pick up Erin on the way" Chrissie reminder her father as she appeared at the top of the stairs and took them almost two at a time.

"Fine, come on we're already late…Bye Sara" Michael said kissing his wife lightly on the lips as she passed from the kitchen to the living room.

"Don't be late home, I'm making dinner tonight…HEY!" Sara shouted after her husband and daughter as they bolted out of the door as quick as they could at the news that Sara would be making dinner. "I'm not that bad" Sara grumbled to herself, before grabbing her things and leaving for her shift at Marchlands Medical Centre.

* * *

Michael pulled up outside Erin's; he was surprised the first time he had come here to find that she actually lived in an abandoned Hotel, but then again, her father never seemed to go out much so he assumed he liked having a spacious place to move about during the day.

"Be right back" Chrissie called over her shoulder as she jumped from the car and ran through the Hotel's courtyard, tapping wildly on the double glass doors, spotting Erin run across the foyer.

"Hey Ez, ready?" Chrissie asked, watching Erin tug endlessly at the tie around her neck.

"Yup…Bye Daddy, tell mum not to go out before I get back, I wanna help her tonight" Erin yelled as Angel appeared form the office towards the far back of the foyer.

"Will do baby, but I don't know if she will be happy about you going out…erm…" Angel caught himself as he spotted Chrissie stood in the door way, her uniform spotless as usual, _why couldn't his kids dress smartly?_

"Jogging! Well bye" Erin quickly saved for her father, pulling Chrissie away and running towards her car before Angel had time to _almost_ drop them in it by saying something else.

"You jog?" Chrissie questioned slipping her seat belt on as she watched her friend do the same.

"Keeps us fit" Erin replied simply, changing the subject as they made their way to school.

* * *

"Here you go girls, have a good day" Michael said clearing his throat as he parked up outside the school gate, his male ears having been tortured listening to his teenage daughter and her friend gossip all the way to school.

"Cheers Mr Scofield" Erin politely said after climbing out of his Jeep.

"Thanks Dad, see ya later, don't worry about picking us up, we'll walk home with Ez's sister…later" Chrissie called as she shut the car door and strolled through the school gate, linking arms with Erin.

Michael watched his daughter leave and couldn't believe how old she was getting; he remembered back to her younger years and couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips. She was becoming more and more like her mother everyday, with her luscious brown curls falling just below her shoulders, all the way to her manner of speech, she had just the same power of wrapping him around her little finger as Sara did, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

"That was pissin borin!" Ez whined as both girls dragged one another out of their maths lesson, any happiness they may have previously had, drained from their entire being and it was all down to one person…Mr Borinator Browne.

"Damn that man is just pure EVIL! I swear he has it in for us you know…did you see the look he gave me when I dropped my pencil…EVIL!" Chrissie raged her eyebrows lifting in emphasis.

"Na Izzie not evil, evil looks better" Ez laughed and she was pleased to see Chrissie do the same as they casually made their way to lunch.

They had just took place at the front of the line when some typical laddish lads pushed in front of them and shoved them away causing Chrissie to hit her elbow onto the side of the serving unit.

"Hey what do you think you're doin?" Ez yelled moving herself forwards, feeling protective of her best friend, knowing these guys had nothing against her and no reason to do that.

"You got a problem girl?" One of the lads asked pushing himself to stand mere inches away form Erin's face.

"Maybe I do!" Erin shot back through gritted teeth, no intensions of backing down, feeling Chrissie pull her back slightly as she watched the scene unfold before her, terrified for her friend.

"Don't bother Ez, let them go first" Chrissie started as one of the lads realised who she was and took no time in pointing out the obvious.

"Yer don't wanna get her _Daddy_ angry, wouldn't wanna get him sent back to prison again would ya?" The boy spat towards Chrissie, his words cutting deep and Ez could tell as she noted Chrissie face fall with disgust.

"No…he'd just break out again" With that the lot of the guys burst into laughter and the original defiant didn't get a chance to retaliate as Ez hauled her fist back and brought it forwards smacking him straight in the nose, feeling a satisfying crunch under her knuckles, unable to stop herself, she grabbed a handful of his hair whilst he was distracted with the pain of his nose and brought his head down wards following her knee with the same motion, it finding its mark where it hurts the most, the lad crumbling to the floor like a baby, his friends stood aghast looking up pale faced at a now enraged Erin and a shocked Chrissie.

"Got anything else you wanna add to that?" Erin said to the other lads, smiling as they bolted out of the café.

Ez relaxed slightly and shrugged off her fighting stance, smiling awkwardly back to Chrissie as she looked upon her now mouth open friend, unable to help the small laugh that escape her. "A little much do you think?" Ez said now both girls laughing all the more, walking away carelessly, not once looking back to the still squirming boy on the floor.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" Chrissie was past shock now and wanted answers.

"I told you jogging keeps you fit…plus ma mum knows self defence" Ez answered not exactly lying, her mum did know self defence even if it did involve killing vampires and demons.

"Yea jogging right, like I'm gunna believe that crap" Chrissie shot back, regarding her friend with serious eyes.

"I think there's something I need to tell you, but not here, when we get home I promise" Ez said, feeling it really was time to tell Chrissie the truth, she had been her best friend for five years and she was surprised that with her intelligence she hadn't figured it out yet, but she was sure that once she explained what had happened to Angel, he would agree that Chrissie could be trusted with their family secret.

"You better Ez or so help me god I'll set my ex-con father on you" At that Chrissie couldn't help the loud laugh to escape her and she watched Ez's face shift from contemplation of how serious she was being to realising she was joking and cracking up just as much as her friend.

* * *

"Ez, over here!" Neasa called out to her little sister as she approached with Chrissie linked to her arm.

"Hey Ness, where's Conn?" Ez asked as she continued to walk with her sister beside her.

"He's met up wi Cee, ever since they started goin out all they wanna do is suck face and I don't wanna be around when they do it. Hi Izzie, you ok?" Neasa explained her face contorting with revulsion at the thought of her brother kissing and especially with her best friend.

"Hey Ness, I'm good, you should have seen Queen Skills today, she practically smashed a seniors nose with one punch!" Chrissie beamed, still impressed with her friend.

Neasa shot Ez a hard glare at the realisation of how _not_ happy their Dad would be when they got home, but not before turning it into a wide grin as she pulled her close and wrapped her arms about her shoulders, shaking her proudly as she complimented her.

"That's ma girl, wot he do?"

"He made a snark bout Izzies Dad bein in Prison, I weren't gunna let him get away wiv that!" Ez stated confidently, continuing to keep pace with her older sister.

"Don't you listen to em Izzie; they're all jerks and don't understand anything unless it involves sex and girls and even then they aint gotta clue" Neasa said smiling as Chrissie giggled slightly at her response.

"Now come on, Dad's already gunna be pissed wi ya Ez, better not giv him any more reason to bust ya butt" Neasa said pulling her sister and friend along faster as they headed back to the Hyperion Hotel.

* * *

**Well? What did ya think?**

**I am planning on continuing this story, but only if i get enough peeps interested :D If i do, it wont be long but will av a couple more chaps on, let me kno if you are interested in a continuation or not, i will happily take any comments as a gd sign :D**

**Thankz for readin this and i hope u liked it, especially you Dee :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the next chapter, more of MiSa at the start here and sorry if anyone finds the explanation of Erin's family boring here, but it needs to be established so the story can move on :D**

**Minor adult theme at the start here, but very minor, so don't moan, you have been warned if you dnt like what you are about to read :P**

**So without anymore delay, here it goes...**

* * *

Sara arrived home from work for the day; she dumped her stuff in the hallway and collapsed herself onto the couch, drawing her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

It was 3:30 and thought that Chrissie should be heading home soon and it wouldn't be long till Michael turned up. Slipping off her shoes, she let them drop to the floor, hoping to catch a bit of sleep before the mayhem of family life took over the house.

Her eyes happily obliged, drifting shut within minutes, her breathing evening out as sleep overtook her.

Michael had decided to leave work early in hope of spending some alone time with Sara. As he entered, his spotted his wife asleep in the couch and couldn't bring himself to wake her. She looked so peaceful asleep, he merely took a seat in the chair opposite and watched her sleep, her dark tresses falling over her face, distorting his view of her features, but he daren't touch them in fear of waking her.

She shifted in her sleep and he couldn't help the small smile to cross his lips, she looked so cute, his mind shot back to their time together in the infirmary, the times he would try and imagine how she would look outside of the prison, outside of his mental and physical cage, the thought of seeing her living normally, completing simple every day tasks, washing, getting her hair ready, making dinner, and now he had that, he no longer needed the thought of what she _might_ look like whilst he was sat in his cell, he now witnessed this everyday and he never refrained from reminding himself of this each time his heart would get caught in his throat or she would cause butterflies to flutter in his stomach.

Sara stirred in her sleep and felt the sensation of someone watching her, she jolted form her position and turned to face Michael, locking eyes with him from across the room.

"How long have you been there?" Sara asked, sleep still masking her voice.

"About half an hour, I just didn't want to disturb you" Michael replied honestly, smiling as Sara adjusted her wild hair as the couch had made it all static.

"Don't laugh at me" Sara whined patting her hair with no avail as it only made it worse, but Michael couldn't see anything wrong with that.

"I'm not laughing I think you look perfect" Michael stated, moving from his chair and sitting besides his wife, placing her legs onto his lap and she lay back and relaxed into his warmth.

"You have to say that, we're married" Sara joked, unable to remove her gaze form his crystal blues.

"So I guess if we're married then we can do this…" Michael said in his low voice, his voice that made Sara melt and lose any reasonable thoughts.

Leaning forwards, Michael claimed Sara's lips under his and within moments they were both caught in a hot desire and couldn't get enough of one another. Sara sat and ended up straddling Michael's lap, her hands working their magic on his tie and shirt, never had he seen her undo his buttons so quickly, caught in the same passion, Michael easily lifted Sara's shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the floor as she pushed him down onto the sofa, pulling back slightly, her eyes fell onto his tattoo, leaning down she ran her hot tongue over the images, smiling as she heard Michael take a sharp breath, liking her control over his reactions.

Just as things were heating up they were both drawn form their state as the phone rang, they tried to ignore it, but the person on the other persisted until it was picked up.

Michael sighed and pulled the receiver to his ear. "Hello…ok that's fine, see you soon baby…love you too, bye" Michael hung up the phone and regarded his wife with a look of lust. "Where were we?"

"Wait who was that?" Sara had to ask, even if it did mean desperately trying to not to devour every inch of his body in the mean time.

"It was Chrissie, she is going to stay later at Erin's, girls nigh tin or something" Michael explained as quickly as e could, not wanting to miss any time with Sara, here and now.

"So…Chrissies not going to be here tonight, I guess it's your lucky night Mr Scofield" Sara purred out seductively, claiming his lips passionately.

"Is that right, well we better make the most of it Mrs Scofield" Michael replied, swooping Sara under him and kissing her passionately, content to stay like this forever.

* * *

**1 hour earlier**

"Right! Ez explain!" Chrissie ordered as both girls slumped themselves onto the circular couch in the centre of Ez's lobby.

Ez wanted to tell her, she really did, but she knew that she would have to ask her Dad first and she only hoped that he was in a good mood, because if Connor or Neasa had done anything to upset him, she knew she stood no chance against his addiction to the word 'no'.

"Oh come on Izzie, just leave it, I'll tell you another time" Ez knew this wouldn't work on her friend, she had know her too long to know that she would take that as a sign to keep pestering all the more.

"You promised me Ez, I wont let you take it back" Chrissie said adamant in her words, crossing her arms, emphasising her seriousness.

Just then Angel walked into the foyer and spotted the two girls having a serious discussion bout something. "You're back, how was school?"

"Same, pissin borin, they need to teach us something more worth while" Ez pouted, thankful for the distraction from her conversation with Izzie.

"Ez, say that again and I will not hesitate to do it here in front of Chrissie" Angel shot her a dark glare, knowing too well that Chrissie and Erin knew what he was talking about. Causing Chrissie to gulp from her position besides her best friend.

"Sorry Daddy, but it really was borin…anyway there's something I should tell you, but before I do, promise you wont get all 'GRRR ARRGG'" Erin asked adding little monster actions to her words, happy to see a small smile tug at her fathers lips as quickly as it disappeared again, as he prepared himself for the worst.

"What's that?"

"You promise?" Erin persisted; she didn't want to give her Dad more reason to bust her butt.

"I promise, now what is it?" Angel was losing his patience.

"I kinda beat someone up today, but he had it cumin, he insulted Izzies Dad and you have always taught us to stand up for one another, remember that's all I was doing" Erin shot out her words quickly in hope her father wouldn't really hear them, but he missed nothing.

"You what? Erin you could have hurt them…I am glad that you are there for Chrissie, but you shouldn't have resulted to violence" Angel immediately recognised how contradictory his own words were, but he had to set an example, especially in front of Chrissie who had no clue of the true ins and outs of their family.

"I know, I'm sorry Daddy. There's something else, I think Izzie needs to know" Erin knew that her father would say no, but she knew the Izzie would be pleased that she asked.

Angel was taken aback at her suggestion, he had never have expected that in a million years for that to come form his daughters mouth, he was stunned, until he managed to think over the situation and came to the conclusion, that Chrissie could be trusted with this, given that Angel and his family knew of all of Chrissie's family background, including her fathers escape from prison, she did deserve to know the truth, he only hoped that it didn't cause the destruction of her friendship with Erin.

"I think you're right" Angel simply stated, moving closer to the girls.

"Really? You mean it? We can tell her?" Erin was shocked, she wasn't expecting that, she suddenly felt a sense of joy as she turned to regard her friend and knew that she had to tell her the truth; she only hoped she would accept her family for what it was.

"What is it? You guys are freakin me out now" Chrissie said, smiling uncontrollably at the huge grin on Erin's face.

"Izzie, I know that you trusted us enough to tell us about your father, but you have to remember, what we are about to tell you is way bigger and keep an open mind…" Erin started, watching Izzies face fall slightly at the realisation of the seriousness of what she was about to be told.

"You can trust me Ez, I won't see you any different than I see you now" Izzie smiled warmly and placed a reassuring hand onto her friends shoulder.

Angel smiled to himself as he was thankful for the good friend his daughter had made.

"Thank you. Well, there's no easy way to say it so, my Dad is a vampire" Erin just came straight out with it, it even surprised Angel, his daughter never did get the word subtle.

There was a moment of silence and Ex could practically hear the gears turning in her friends mind, processing this new information. Izzie's mouth open and closed a couple of times, at a complete loss of what to say. "A…a…."

"…vampire, you know drinks blood, but not human blood Daddy has a strict diet, avoids daylight, explains his pasty complexion and don't like crosses, they burn like hell" Ez found this highly amusing, she explained her fathers 'condition' with as much lightness as possible, in hope of not freaking out Izzie any more than she already had. All the while Angel was biting his tongue at his daughter's bluntness, but couldn't really argue, it was all true.

"Wow…I don't know what to say" Izzie breathed heavily falling back into the chair hoping to find comfort in its softness.

"But don't worry, he don't bite, think of him as a neutered dog, can't hurt any one unless he really, really wants to, which on a lot of occasions involves my butt" Erin stated sarcastically smiling towards her angry looking father.

"Thanks Erin" Angel answered, mentally noting to have a little chat with her later.

With their little father-daughter moment, they momentarily forgot about the open mouthed Izzie sat besides them. "You ok Izzie? Oh no Dad I think we broke her" Erin sighed dramatically as Izzie continued to stare blankly into space, obviously deep in thought.

"What…erm, yer it's just a lot to take in you know…a vampire? God and I thought my family was weird" Izzie stated laughing slightly, immediately watching Ez and her father breath again as they noted her comfort around them still.

"You don't know the half of it Izz, you have no idea how much I have wanted to tell you, but the time has never been right or I didn't think it would be a good idea in case it put you in danger" Erin started to explain only to be silenced by her friend as she enveloped her into a hug. Resting her head willingly on her shoulder, glad this hadn't affected their friendship.

Angel stood to give the girls some privacy, just as Neasa entered the room.

"Wos up? Wot I miss?" Neasa asked noticing the two girls hugging and her Daddy looking rather emotional, she hoped he weren't going too soft on them.

"Chrissie knows" Angel said just loud enough for Neasa to hear, not wanting to ruin the younger girls moment.

"Soddin ell and you didn't come and get me, I could av had this explained, wrapped up and sorted in a couple of minutes" Neasa whined, pouting her lips in her usual way.

Angel sighed and smiled slightly towards his eldest daughter. "Sorry baby, but you know Erin she likes things to go her way" Angel chuckled as Neasa moved closer and regard her younger sister with a look of annoyance.

"What?" Erin gasped towards Neasa as she spotted the look she was receiving.

"I wanted to tell her" Both girls burst into laughter and Neasa couldn't hold her straight face much longer, a smile cracking onto her lips. "Daddy they're laughing at me"

"Aww my poor baby, do you want me to tell them off for you" Angel asked with as much a mocking tone as he could muster.

"Sod of Dad now your taking the piss" Neasa crossed her arms and feel onto the couch sulking.

"Stop being such a drama queen and show Izzie ya knife skills" Ez stated nudging her sister in the ribs.

Neasa never one to disappoint her siblings, rose from the couch and easily began spinning a knife in her right hand, Izzie's face full of wonder. The knife picked up speed and she swiftly had another spinning in her other hand, smiling to herself as she let the first knife go from her hands and sent it hurdling towards the entrance, just as Connor came through and caught it mid air, the knife lodged between his middle fingers.

"Watch it Ness…Where's Dad, I'm sure he wouldn't be letting you spin those in the house?" Connor protested, leading Cee into the foyer tossing Ness's knife back to her as she slipped them back into her sleeves.

"Whoa, how did you do that…both of you?" Izzie was impressed, she thought she should be frightened or worried, but somehow she felt just as safe here as she would in her own home, she had known this family for years and they have never shown any sign of wanting to harm her or put her in danger, in fact they have shown the exact opposite.

"Quortoth…We had to fight for our lives to stay alive, basic instincts I guess" Neasa dully proclaimed, not wanting to get into more detail on the account of having to have told this tale on many occasions when they were younger, not wanting to get into it all over again.

"I can't believe all of this, all this time I have been best friends with the children of a vampire" Izzie stated in a matter of fact sort of way.

"Ma mum too don't forget, Conn and I had two vamp parents, we're kinda miracle kids, lot of demons wanted us dead and an evil law firm at one time" Neasa added into the mix, causing Izzie's mouth to drop open even further if that was at all possible.

"Two vampires? So what are you, two part vamp and one part human? Or would it be something completely different seen as you're a twin, coz that would be all the more confusing" Izzie drabbled more to herself, getting lost in her overcomplicated mind, that was definitely her fathers curse.

Everyone had to laugh at her theory, even Angel sniggered at the prospect.

"Never really though of it that way Izz" Ez said through her laughter.

"Sorry, I tend to other think things don't I?" Izzie giggled, feeling her cheeks burn red.

"I'd hate to hear you theory for me, I got a vampire dad and a slayer for a mum" Erin explained to a blushing Izzie.

"Poor girl, having you lot bombard her with all this information, don't worry Izzie, I found out years ago and I have turned out ok" Cee smiled warmly towards the young brunette, a girl who largely reminded Cee of herself when she first found out about Neasa and how her friendship between Erin reminded her of Neasa and herself.

"Thanks Cee. Now a slayer, what's that?" Izzie questioned returning to attention back to Erin.

Erin sighed slightly and made herself comfortable in the couch, hearing resonating sighs all round, noting Connor leading Claire away and up to his room, Neasa not wanting to miss out on anything, she propped herself onto the counter and pulled Angel to stand besides her, her arms draped around his shoulders.

"This is going to be a long night" Erin chuckled, looking Izzie in the eye and smiling a thankful smile, thanking her silently for understanding her families complications to say the least.

"Let me go call my Dad, don't want him to worry, I want to hear everything about you" Izzie replied, feeling that this meant a lot more to her best friend than she will ever know.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**Please let me know through comments, i always luv comments :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya everyone, sorry bout the late chapter, but i have my gd friend TrueEngel to thank for this.**

**She has kindly continued this fic with me, as my co-writer, and has kindly written a large majority of this chapter, unfortunately, my brain wasn't inspired to write so much this time round LOL**

**So thank you Dee, you are a life saver! LUV YA!**

**Bee this chapter is for you, im so glad you like this Fic :D**

* * *

"Dad you are annoying me now, just go. I'm sixteen not six and I'm also not Ness so I don't need you to tell me you love me every ten seconds!" Erin waved her hand as though she were swatting away a fly. "GO!"

"Erin this is serious, lock the doors and..." Angel started again.

"DAD!" Erin yelled. "I'll leave home; I know how to lock the soddin door!"

Angel stood to his full height. "I may just stop in now."

"Oh just go out will ya? You're doing my head in as well now." Chrissie held the remote out. "We want to watch this!"

Erin grinned at Angel's expression. "See you're not a babe magnet anymore dad. Go find our Ness she'll make ya feel better."

"Don't forget Cee, she loves him as well for some weird reason." Chrissie sighed and looked at Angel. "oh ya still here."

Erin cracked out laughing.

"Okay got the message; I'll lock the door myself. Don't want you tiring yourselves out." Angel snapped.

Chrissie and Erin held their hands up and waved without looking at him.

As soon as Angel was gone both girls regarded each other with a wicked grin. "Beer?" Erin shot towards her friend, both standing from their position on the bed.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Chrissie smiled, walking downstairs with Erin.

Erin rummaged through the kitchen searching for the beer, ever since Neasa was caught knocking it back ten to the dozen with Cee, Angel had decided to hide it in a better place, a place unknown but not too difficult to figure out.

"Do you know where it is?" Chrissie questioned, from her position leant against the kitchen table.

"Ah ha, got it!" Erin squealed, lifting the crate of beers from under the kitchen sink. "He really underestimates our intelligence doesn't he...the sink, he must have know we would find it"

"Check the box Ez" Chrissie laughed, noticing that she seemed to have lifted it with too much ease.

"Oh crap! He is smart" Erin scowled, dropping the empty box to the floor. "Where is it?" Her brow was furrowed in confusion; her eye's scanning the kitchen for clues.

"What about the pantry? Chrissie suggested, watching a light bulb practically flick above Erin's head.

"Na...too easy...erm..."

Erin looked to the doorway. "Joe! thought ya was staying out I was looking for the beer."

Joe laughed. "I was but I got bored, shit movie and shit company. I'll get the beer it's down in training room."

"We haven't got a key?" Erin reminded her brother.

"No Ez, You haven't got a key. I had one cut." Joe grinned as he disappeared again.

Erin smiled at Chrissie. "Love my siblings."

"Come on" Joe led the girls down to the training room, a huge grin on his face; he liked having the upper hand.

Chrissie couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "You're as smart as my dad!"

Bringing back up the two large crates of beer, all three of them dropped onto the sofa and opened their first can. "To avin no Dad ere!" Erin giggled as they all clanged beers, laughing as they each took a large gulp.

"So you buggerin off then? Or do you wanna stay ere and talk girly stuff wiv us?" Erin teased her brother, however spotting both himself and Chrissie sharing odd looks.

"What, girly stuff...no way!" Joe quickly saved, shooting his look away from Izzie.

"Joe ya know I talk all my girly secrets over with you, stop pretending and don't start looking at Izzie like that cos it's bad enough with the fuckin Conn, Cee and Ness triangle!" Erin punched her brother's arm

Joe sniggered. "Look Ez, you're the baby in this family so stop being naughty and stop swearing or I shall have to tell our father of you."

"Fuck off ya fuckin retard!" Erin thumped him again. "pass me another beer seeing as I'm the baby and need carrying about."

Chrissie grinned now and then burped. Erin was in stitches laughing whilst Joe tried to look shocked and failed.

"What's up wi you?" Chrissie slapped Joe's leg.

"Nothing dudette, chill." Joe passed her another beer and looked at Erin. "So Ez how's that retard at school that kept pestering you for a date?"

"Joe ya kicked the crap out of him, how do you think he is?" Erin giggled.

Chrissie took a swig of beer and spurted it all over. "He walks like a fuckin penguin now."

Erin cracked out laughing.

"As long as he stays away from you I don't give a shit how he walks!" Joe stated simply as he took another swig of his beer, trying to ignore the girly giggling coming from besides him.

Erin snuggled up to her brother. "Orr Joe, I love you."

"Fuckin ell you pissed already?" Joe looked at Erin. "Ez don't get way pissed dad still thinks ya six he'll give you a sore butt."

Erin started laughing and couldn't stop causing Chrissie to join in.

"It wasn't that funny Ez." Joe grinned though, he loved his younger sister she was a law unto herself and their dad of course.

"It was, wasn't it Izzie?" Erin beamed at her best mate.

"Yup." Chrissie opened another can.

"Right I'm going upstairs to get a shower, don't drink anymore!" Joe flicked Erin's cheek and left the room.

"You fancy my bro." Erin giggled

"What? No I don't!" Chrissie defended, her cheeks blushing as she lowered her head and took multiple swigs of her beer, anything to avoid the look she was receiving from Erin.

"LIAR! You so do! You want to kiss him, you want to hold him" Erin was so drunk she hadn't a clue what she was saying but she knew one thing, Izzie had the hots for her brother and she wasn't going to let her get away with it lightly.

"Shut up! So what...maybe I do like him, it's not a crime" Izzie snapped back, a small smile creasing her lips at the sight of Erin sprawled over the couch, her head hanging backwards over the edge, she decided to join her.

"No it's not a crime, but I don't want to walk into a room and see you sucking face though, I get enough of that wi Conn and Cee"

"Sucking face...what a lovely way to put it and I don't think that will be happening anytime soon anyway...not if its up to my Dad anyway" Izzie said her tone falling with disappointment at the thought of her dad saying NO to her having a boyfriend.

"Well listen up Izzie, in my family us kids have the art of manipulating our father down to a T, and I am gunna give you some lessons" Erin slurred out her words, wagging her finger in Izzie's face as she spoke.

"Really?" Izzie couldn't wait to hear this.

"Yup...number one, the pout. Works like a charm for Ness every time, she is quite the master, it takes years before you get as good as her, maybe she will show you sometime" Erin laughed as Izzie smiled both shocked and amused.

"I'll keep that in mind" Izzie replied, but she had a feeling that Erin wasn't finished.

"...number two...crying, always tugs at the heart strings, has worked for me a lot over the years, but it will work better for you seen as you aint got my Dad as your Dad, he can be as hard as stone when he wants to be" Her words were losing coherency as she continued, she obviously had drank too much.

"Ok, thanks for that, but Ez, I already knew all of this, now shut up, you're so drunk!" Izzie laughed, pushing her friend off of the couch, bursting into fits of giggles at the sight of Erin's legs over her shoulders in an odd position.

"Well that's the last time I help you!" Erin pouted, unable to keep the straight face, both girls lost into another set of giggles.

"In fact." Erin continued "I don't do anything to manipulate my dad, it's Ness. I'm fuckin useless at it." she started laughing again and Izzie was in hysterics.

"All I get is. NO Erin, Behave Erin. What did I just say Erin? ERIN!" Erin stood up and mimicked Angel as she spoke.

Izzie coughed. "Okay sorry dad." she mimicked Erin. "Then you wait while he's gone and say fuck off ya miserable bastard."

Erin started giggling again. "Fink I feel a bit sick."

"No ya don't here have another." Izzie opened Erin another can of beer.

"Ta bestie buddy." Erin took a big swig.

"So I'll be Ness and you be Dad." Erin continued. "Maybe we'll learn somet."

"Right ok hang on." Erin composed herself which was difficult given all the alcohol she had consumed. "OK.. Daddy, ya know how ya love me mostest in world and how I'm a complete suck up?"

"Yes Ness, love of my life." Izzie mimicked Angel between slurs.

"Well can i do whatever I want?" Erin continued with a grin.

"Course ya can my little cherub." Izzie got to her feet now and began an impersonation of Angel that had Erin doubled up laughing.

"Izzie cherub is a shit word given dad's called Angel."

"Yeah and a cherub is a little angel."

Erin started crying with laughter, a second before she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the floor

"Whoops." Izzie grimaced

"Shit Ez, Dad's gonna go..." Joe came into the room running his fingers through his wet hair.

"Dad's gonna go what?" Angel stood in the doorway. "ERIN!"

"Oh hi Dad" Erin sheepishly said, as she tried to stand but lost her footing and tripped over a beer can on the floor.

Angel sighed and a hard glare formed over his face. Chrissie gulped and Joe took that as a cue to leave, but as he thought he got away with it, he was proved wrong. "JOE! Stay there, I will deal with you after"

"Well can i at least go get dressed, it's cold in ere" He knew he was pushing his luck but he wanted anything to get out of his line of fire.

"Fine. But come straight back" Angel gave in, but glared down hard on the two girls who had consumed so much alcohol were sprawled across the sofa both completely out of it.

Erin hiccupped from her seat and caused Izzie to laugh. Angel's glare obviously wasn't working, he moved towards them, kicking empty beer cans across the floor along his way.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Angel said his voice as hard as steel. However, Erin just blinked a couple of times and sat in her chair. "Daddy, don't shout I don't feel well. I..." before she could say anything else another wave of sick spread across the floor, only just missing Angel's shoes.

Angel pulled Erin to her feet. "This is absolutely the very last time you're left home without an adult here."

Erin started crying as the nausea rose again. "Daddy I feel really bad, save me."

"My Dad can, bet he's got a tattoo on him somewhere sayin how to deal with drunken teenagers" Izzie laughed to herself, still loopy from all the drink.

"Save You! I ought to kick your ass into next week!" Angel pulled her into a hug anyway. "This isn't good enough Erin and what the hell are you on about Chrissie?"

"Huh?" Chrissie sat up sharp. "Hi."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Right you first, bathroom and bed."

"Ya can't leave me in bed daddy I'll die..." Erin sobbed. "…the room is upside down."

"You'll be upside down in a minute!" Angel glared as Joe came back. "Watch Chrissie while I clean Erin up."

Joe nodded; he knew he was in big trouble.

Erin sobbed as the world kept turning and Angel led her upstairs

"Hi Joe!" Izzie beamed from her seat, but her face was a sickly colour, Joe smile shyly and ran a hand through his still damp hair. This was going to be interesting.

"Come on, let's get you some water" Joe led an unsteady Izzie to the kitchen and watched her slump into a chair. "Here, drink this, you're gunna wanna be able to talk when ma Dad gets down here"

"Thanks Joey" Izzie giggled, taking a sip of the water, her face frowning in distaste.

"Yer" Joe replied his face blushing..

"What do you think your Dad will do?" Joe asked, looking for anything to talk about other than the noises of Erin moaning from upstairs.

"Dunno...he might set his prison friends on me" Izzie was in no mood to talk seriously, Joe never realised how alcohol changes her into a real sarcastic person.

Joe never had the chance to respond, Angel walked into the kitchen, his face still the same hard picture. "With me, now!"

"Someone's in trouble" Izzie said in a sing song voice.

"You too!" Angel shouted back to the kitch. Izzie shot from her seat, feeling the blood drain from her face,

They both followed Angel into the lobby; Erin was stood wobbling precariously at the top of the stairs trying to work out how to get down.

"Erin!" Angel yelled, making Chrissie and Joe jump.

"I want Conn." Erin sobbed. "Joe call him, tell him I need him. I can't find him in my phone."

"I'm here now anyway, what the hell's going on? Erin you're gonna fall..." Connor raced up the stairs as Erin slipped.

"Conn, Dad's being mean to us." Erin sobbed.

"Wonder why." Connor said sarcastically as he backed away from the smell of alcohol.

"Don't leave me Conn." Erin sobbed, clinging hold of her brother.

Connor sighed and looked at Angel. "She's barfed I presume?"

"All over the room!" Angel snapped.

"I'll take her to bed; ya can stay in my room Ez. I'm gonna kick your ass in morning though."

Erin nuzzled closer to Connor who led her away.

Angel sighed. "Look this is pointless, go to bed. I'll deal with this in the morning. Chrissie! Go Now!"

Chrissie raced off at top speed and Joe grinned which earned him a deadly look from Angel.

"You can clear the vomit up." Angel snapped. "Maybe that will teach you to hand over beer to them."

"What makes..." Joe didn't bother making an excuses, Angel's look was hard enough to prevent that. He sloped off to clean up the mess.

* * *

Angel looked up as Erin and Chrissie slumped into the kitchen. Chrissie dropped into a chair and rected her chin in her hands. Erin displayed a sulky face that Neasa would have been proud of and sat on Angel's lap.

"I'm still not well dad."

"Good!" Angel frowned.

Erin grabbed a fistful of his shirt, cos some habits never change and snuggled up to him. "Ya know I love ya daddy."

"And it's lucky for you that I love you!" Angel snapped but then pulled her closer and kissed her hair.

Erin discreetly winked at Chrissie who covered her face with her hands to hide the grin. Father manipulation - Easy.

* * *

**Well? I hoped you all liked it. **

**Thank you Dee again, for all your help with this chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here another chapter for you guys :D**

**Ily, this is for you, i have added some fluffy MiSa in here for you, i only want to make ya happy teehee**

**Thanks so much for doin this with me Dee, you reli are a life saver! It's so much fun writin wiv you :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Michael stirred in his seep and awoke to find Sara comfortably snuggled in his arms, her breathing gentle and relaxed…she looked so beautiful.

He sighted with contentment, loving the feel of her body against his, it fit perfectly melding into his, like the final piece of the puzzle in his over complicated life. He looked down at her peacefully sleeping frame and moved a piece of hair away from her face, causing her to shift under his touch; she sleepily opened her eyes to be greeted by the hypnotising gaze of Michael's baby blues.

"Morning" Michael whispered, watching Sara position herself in his arms so she could better see his face.

"That was the best night sleep I have had in ages" Sara couldn't help the large grin cover her face as she recalled the events of the previous night, she loved Michael so much, sometimes she found it hard to believe that after all they have been through that she did actually have him all to herself and they had created their beautiful daughter. There was a time she never thought all of this to be possible, but that was in darker times, times when the Company were around every corner, preventing them from living the life they both so desperately wanted…together.

"Best night huh? I could think of a few ways to make tonight even better" Michael smiled, causing Sara to look at him shocked.

"Is that a promise Mr Scofield?" Sara teased, running her hand mindlessly over his tattooed chest.

"It could be" Michael responded, leaning down to capture Sara's lips under his, never able to satisfy his constant need of contact with the woman he had fallen in love with so long ago.

Sara happily obliged, deepening the kiss, both their hands searching one another frantically, feeling…treasuring.

They broke apart, both breathless at the sudden exertion of energy and passion. Sara placed her head back onto his chest, her skin prickled as Michael ran his finger along her hip.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but I have to go and get Chrissie…our daughter, remember her" Michael said chuckling as he did so.

"Haha, very funny. Do we have to move?" Sara said playfully slapping his arm, changing her tone to a whine at the realisation that they would have to leave one another's embrace.

"Afraid so, we can't expect Angel to keep her any longer" Michael added, moving from Sara's arm and moving to find some clothes.

Sara's heart skipped a beat as she watched him stand, observing his entire upper body and the ink that masked it, no matter how many times she saw it, it always amazed her. Shaking away her lustful thoughts, she spoke her thoughts of this Angel character.

"Don't you think there is something a little…strange about this Angel guy?" Sara asked, Michael looking back at her with a questioning look, but not all together disagreeing with her.

"What do you mean?" Michael pushed further.

"Oh I don't know, I'm probably being silly…it's just I never see him out during the day and he never offers to bring Erin back in the mornings, but at night he is always more than willing…and then there's his business, a private investigator, of what exactly? Have you ever spoken to any of his clients?" Sara was on a roll, too long she had pushed her questions aside, but now she wanted some answers, especially if her daughter was to be spending so much time with his family.

"I'm sure it's nothing Sara, if it makes you feel better I will look into it, but try not to worry in the mean time…okay? Chrissie is really close to Erin." Michael soothed, leaning over the bed and planting a small kiss on her forehead, running his hand over her hair, before moving towards the door.

"Thank you, I'll try not to worry, but I'm a mum, it's what I do. I like Erin; she's good for Chrissie's confidence so I want it to be right." Sara laughed as she bid goodbye to her husband, when he was gone and she heard the door shut, she slumped back onto the bed and began to plan the rest of her day in her mind.

* * *

"So what time you going home Izzie?" Angel smiled to himself as Chrissie groaned with the realisation she was gonna be in deep shit.

"Dad said he'd call for me about ten cos he's some stuff to do." Chrissie sighed again.

Erin adjusted herself on Angel's lap, rubbing his shirt between her fingers. "Dad..."

"No Erin I've got to tell him, I'd expect to be told." Angel didn't give his daughter chance to finish. "you are still in trouble as well."

Izzie sunk into her chair hoping that she could be forgotten about, she didn't want her Dad to find out about her little party last night and she knew that Angel wasn't going to cave. She managed a small smile to Erin before they were all pulled from their misery as Michael knocked at the front door.

Angel pushed Erin from his lap and headed towards the door.

"Daddy! Please don't tell him" Erin pleaded once more, she wasn't going to give up that easily, but Angel merely ignored her and welcomed Chrissies Dad at the door, welcoming him into the foyer of the Hotel.

"Thank you for having Chrissie last night at such short notice, I hope she wasn't any trouble" Michael started as he spotted his daughter emerge sullen faced from the kitchen.

"Trouble is an understatement." Joe muttered to himself as he came down the stairs, catching Chrissie's eye and smiling sympathetically her way.

"Well actually...there is something I think you should know" Angel didn't make any small talk; he was going straight for the prize. "...last night I returned to find Erin and Chrissie drunk. I don't know you're rules on such behaviour, but I certainly do not approve of Erin drinking. I'm telling you as I would want to know should the role be reversed." Angel had his serious face on and erin groaned.

Michael stood aghast, unsure of what to say for a moment, his face hardened as he looked from Angel to his daughter. Chrissie couldn't keep her fathers stare, and she looked to the floor, feeling her cheeks burn.

"Don't worry Izzie, your Dad can't behalf as bad as mine" Erin whispered to her friend, trying to make her feel better, though in truth she knew they were both going to get it big time.

"Thanks, but I doubt that" Izzie returned, still trying to keep out of her fathers glare.

"Thanks for letting me know Angel, I can assure you that I too disapprove of this behaviour and I will be having strong words with Chrissie when we get home. I would of course inform you if it were the other way around and I appreciate you telling me." Michael never thought his little girl would be one for getting drunk, he new the day would come but he wasn't expecting it for a while yet.

"Believe me, Erin will be having more than words exchanged" Angel said crossing his arms over his chest and darting a deathly glare to Erin who put on a sulky face and glanced at Chrissie.

"Told ya."

Chrissie pulled a sympathetic face, half for herself and half for her best friend.

"I think you'd better move, don't you?" Michael stepped back forcing Chrissie to pass him, she could feel the intensity of his glare in the back of her head. "Sorry Angel." he sighed and followed his daughter.

Angel merely nodded.

"Bye Izzie." Erin said quietly.

"Seeya Izzie, look forward to seeing you again" Joe called from inside the kitchen.

Angel turned his attention to Erin now who glared at him.

"You didn't have to tell dad!" Erin stepped backwards, out of reach as Joe came out of the kitchen and grinned.

"Erin until you have children of your own, don't you make assumptions of what we should or shouldn't know...got it?" Angel was in no mood to be told what to do by his children.

Erin was about to say something back to that but decided against it as Angel's face looked ready to explode. Joe came to stand next to her and she suddenly felt a lot more at ease knowing he was there.

"Come on Dad lighten up, they're teenagers, they're meant to get drunk and do stupid things, it's what we do" Joe tried to save his sister but Angel wasn't going to be that easily deterred.

"Yer" Erin shot towards her Dad, immediately regretting it.

Angel was beyond angry, why did he children do this to him, he wasn't getting any younger...mentally anyway.

"Erin. I am disappointed in you, I can't believe you decided to go behind my back and do this, it was irresponsible and reckless, you could have hurt yourself being that drunk" Joe chuckled to himself and quickly caught Angel's attention.

"Joe! You should have known better, you are older and should have more sense, you shouldn't have given or let them drink that alcohol" Angel was on a roll and had no intensions of stopping much to his children's annoyance.

Joe was rendered speechless, he knew he was in the wrong but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Erin, you will not to be left alone in the house without an adult until I say otherwise." Angel's look was dark and Erin's mouth dropped open in shock, she was not happy.

"What! You can't do that, I'm 16, I'm not a baby!" Erin knew what she was saying was in complete opposition to the behaviour last night, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Not a baby? Oh I think you are Erin. Babies do things without considering the consequences, which is exactly what you did last night. You had no regard for anyone but yourself. You are grounded and you will not be left without an adult, that is final!" Angel snapped

"So who the fucks gonna go to school with me then?" Erin was well pissed off now.

"Don't tempt me Erin or I will have someone take you and bring you back!" Angel ignored the swearing much to Joe's surprise.

"Wont be you will it Dad, cos yad blow away in the fuckin wind soon as daylight got to ya!" Erin had blown and Joe grimaced this was not gonna be pleasant.

"UPSTAIRS NOW!" Angel shouted louder than he thought and pointed angrily towards the stairs, but Erin didn't budge, instead she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Erin! Move" Angel was losing his patience. Joe grimaced form the sidelines, his sister was brave.

"Or what, ya gunna spank me...well go right a fucking head and do it you wuss!" Erin caught herself at the end of her sentence, had she really just said that?

Joe fell onto the sofa gob smacked, he couldn't believe Erin had said that, she hadn't encouraged a spanking in years, and he knew too well Angel wouldn't hesitate in doing it.

Angel was actually taken back at the words from his daughter's mouth, he hadn't heard her like this in years, and it brought back too many bad memories. He composed himself and took an unneeded but nonetheless welcomed breath to calm himself before choosing his next words carefully.

"Erin, just go to your room before I do something that I will later regret. I will be up to deal with you shortly." Angel's words were slow, accounted for, but held a serious and sinister undertone. Erin was still fuming from her previous outburst, but hearing what Angel said and the tight solidity of his words, she took his advice and gave in much to her surprise. She hadn't seen her dad this angry in a long time and she wasn't afraid to admit that, she took one last long stare towards him and stormed of to sulk in her bedroom. This isn't over, she thought to herself, but dare not voiced it.

Joe took a deep breath and looked at his dad. "Sorry dad, I wont let her drink again."

"No ya won't Joe, but neither will Erin do it again either when I've finished with her!" Angel gave Joe a stern look.

"Don't hit her dad, her mouth runs away with her sometimes." Joe was feeling guilty now for having allowed his sister to drink.

"Well maybe it's time I teach her to keep it under control." Angel set off upstairs and Joe gave a heavy sigh.

* * *

The drive home had been silent and atmospheric to say the least. Chrissie hadn't said a word and neither had her Dad. He pulled up and both entered the house, Chrissie knowing what was coming and tried to escape to her bedroom before it started...no such luck.

"Chrissie Rose Scofield...where do you think you are going?" Michael asked sternly form his position at the bottom of the stairs, his face a stone wall.

Chrissie winced; he only ever used her full name when he was angry.

"Living room, now!" Michael said turning on his heels moving into the living room, expecting Chrissie to follow.

Chrissie obeyed her fathers order and followed him in, sitting nervously on the couch, trying not to look her father in the eye.

"Sara! I think you need to hear this as well" Michael shouted as he spotted Sara pass the living room door, making Chrissie jump in her seat, she sunk down further.

"It would appear our daughter has decided she's old enough to start drinking."

Chrissie felt the shocked glare of her mother burn into the top of her head as she looked down at a spot of the floor, ashamed to say the least of her actions.

"Erin and herself were found drunk last night by Angel. Chrissie, what was you thinking? I thought we had raised you better than this" Michael asked, sighing in annoyance at his daughter's behaviour.

"I'm sorry" Chrissie spoke up quietly, catching her father's eyes for the first time, hating the look of disappointment that sat there, looking away sharply.

"Sorry? Is that all you have to say for yourself young lady?" Sara added, supporting Michael's argument, her words though authoritive, calm enough to make Chrissie look up at her mother as she spoke.

"We were only having a little fun, no one got hurt!" Chrissie retorted, trying to keep her temper down, but unable to mask her annoyance at her parent's reaction.

"But they could have…_you_ could have" Michael's words were full of emotion, he couldn't help but think what _could_ have happened to his little girl and he was sure Angel felt the same way.

"This isn't going to get us anywhere…look Chrissie, we do not accept such irresponsible behaviour from you, I only hope that you have the common sense to not do this again, at least until you leave school" This is what Chrissie always loved about her mum, no matter what the situation, she always found a way to make things better and less frightening.

Michael agreed with Sara, but he couldn't help but feel they were letting Chrissie off the hook too easily.

"Don't think this is the end of this Chrissie, you are still going to be grounded for the next two weeks, so that means no going over to Erin's, no television and no mobile phone. You are to stay in the house unless it is to go to school…is that clear?" Michael's tone turned serious and he regarded his daughter with eyes of determination, he wasn't backing down, Sara's hand reassuringly placed over his, giving him all the support he needed.

"Yes Dad, I understand, but this is so unfair!" Chrissie couldn't help saying her views; she didn't think this was completely necessary; after all they were only having a laugh.

"That may be the case, but you have to learn boundaries Chrissie and this is the first step towards that" Michael explained to his daughter, hoping that one day she would understand that they did what they did for her own good.

"Now go to your room, I'll call you down when dinner is ready" Sara spoke up, her face hard to match Michael's.

Chrissie obliged stroppily and sulked off to her room, slamming her door behind her.

"Well, that wasn't so hard" Sara said smiling towards Michael, her soft gaze causing Michael to forget all about his unruly daughter and brought a whole new set of feelings to the surface.

"You weren't too bad yourself Mrs Scofield" Michael said barely above a whisper, a sly smile etching its way over his face.

"The dinner!" Sara suddenly exclaimed as she smelt smoke filling the house, she abruptly and rushed towards the kitchen, leaving a disappointed Michael on the couch.

Michael shook away his adulterous thoughts and followed his wife, prepared to give a helping hand.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**Did you like the MiSa bits Ily, sorry it was a bit short, but there will hopefully be more in later chapters :D**

**Until next time Cee & Dee **


End file.
